Random Song One Shots
by Musical Skater
Summary: I've been having many one shot idea's so I figured some of them you guys and gals might like so, I decided to post them all together in this! :D I also do request! Rated T for langue and now and then violence if my mind goes wacko. XD
1. You're Never Alone

**Alright, I got this idea for a one shots when my cousin had me listen to like eight different songs from different bands on repeat for over two hours last night. These One Shot's are mostly Lenny/Larry x Carrie and Corney. Now! Let's get cracking! **

I was up late at on a Friday night. All I could think about was my best friend but, I have to admit I always wanted to be more then that to her. I was to late to tell her my feelings and now she's dating a guy named Marcis and he could be the luckiest guy alive at the moment. I started to hear my ring tone so I picked up my phone to see that it was my best friend Carrie calling me. "Hey Care, what's up?" _"*Sniff* Mar-cis du-m-p-ped m-e."_ "Carrie, calm down. I can't hear what your saying. What's wrong?" _"M-Marcis dump-ed me. *Sniff*" _"It's okay Care, you'll find someone better then that jerk." _"You think so Lens? *Sniff*"_ "Promise Care!" _"Hey Lens? Can you stay on the line for a little while? I need the help." _"I'll stay on till the sun comes up if I need to Care."

I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning.

I can't believe he got a second chance! He broke her heart once and if he does that again I will pay him a little visit at his house. I was driving , Care to her date because her car was in the shop. "Thanks for the ride Lens! Wait, why are you parking?" I unbuckled my seat belt. "Just in case something bad happens you'll know where I am." She smiled her white big smile at me...The same on that she had me head over heals with for nine years. Only if I asked her out when we where three-teen she didn't need to go threw that heart break three years ago. "Thanks Lens, but I don't think I'll need it." She left the car with that. As she walked in side I was smacking my forehead telling my self I was an idiot three years ago to let that just slip away from me. After ten minutes Carrie came out running and crying. I exited my car at that point. "Care? What happened?" She put her face in my chest making me blush. "M-arcis st-ood me u-p." I rubbed circles in her back. "It's alright Care. You'll find some one better." She looked at me with red puffy eyes. "H-ow h-ave yo-u bee-n by my s-ide though out all of this?" I smiled down at her. "This time is no different from the other times we had to stick together. You should remember, I'll never leave your side Care. You'll never have to wonder about me not being there for you. You'll never be alone when i'm here." "Thanks Lens. I needed that." "It's no problem. Let's get you home now, alright?"

And the time that you were stranded  
I was there before you landed  
He was a no show, I made sure you got home

I've been right there  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know whoa

Cause You're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone

Me and Carrie where writing lyrics for our next gig ahead of time so we could make it a perfect concert...Only problem is we couldn't come up with anything. "UGH! I feel like pulling my hair out! This use to be so easy now it's like being stuck in a endless come Kim and Konnie couldn't help us Lens?" I was writing something down that popped in my head. "Konnie is sick and Kim said she was staying home to help her." Carrie walked over to me with two drink in her hands. "Hey what's that?" She set down the two drinks on the table as she took a look on the paper. "Wow, Len! Theses are awesome!" She walked around reading m lyrics when I noticed one of the drinks she grabbed for us had spilled and she was about to walk and slip on the mess. I got up and ran right over to her. "Whoa!" I grabbed her in time before she fell. "Thanks for that Lens." I pulled her up to her feet. "It's no problem Care. I wouldn't let you fall on your face. That wouldn't be cool would it?" She laughed. "Thanks for being here for me Len."

All the days that you were stressed out  
Feeling like pulling your hair out  
They were all missing but I was here listening

You gotta believe in me  
Even if you can't see me there  
I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I've been right there  
For every minute  
This time, it's no different  
Whatever happens you should know whoa  
Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone

I'll be here for you no matter what  
Comes around the corner  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
As long as I am breathing  
You won't have to worry no more

It's been a year sense everything had happened when we where six-teen. Me and Carrie where lying down on her couch together watching a movie. I finally asked her out a few months ago. "I guess you where right Lenny. I'm not alone and with you here I'll never will have to worry about being alone either." After that she kissed me and fell asleep on my chest.

Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know

Cause you're not alone, girl  
Look over your shoulder  
You don't have to wonder  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
You're not alone, girl  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll stay til it's over  
And you know, you know, you know  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone  
That you're not alone

I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning.


	2. Crush

**Alright this one is the song Crush from David Archuleta and the ship os Corney. The last song was You're Not Alone by Big Time Rush. ENJOY PEOPLES! **

Me and my best friend Laney where just talking over the phone about random things, we usually did this over the years ever sense we where seven. Even now that we're 15 we still stay up till 2 in the morning just chatting about what ever comes up to mind. "Yeah, the new episode of The Walking Dead was awesome! *Yawns*" I laughed at my best friend's sleepiness. "I should really allow you to get some shut eye. Night Lanes." "*Yawn* Alright, see you tomorrow at practice. Night Core." With that we both hung up. I looked at the time on my phone seeing that it's 2:23...But, I was wide awake...I don't know why but, I feel this weird rush when ever she says, 'See you later' or ' See you tomorrow Core'...Maybe Kin knows what this means.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush.

Last night I told Kin to come early so i could talk to him alone. I'm now in the garage as Kin entered. "Hey Corey, what's up with you wanted me to wake up at 7:00 in the morning?" I looked at him worried. "Dude! I got this something very important that is worrying me!" I ran to him and started shacking him. "DUDE! Calm down! Alright what's worrying you?" I took a deep breathe in. "Alright, so you know how me and Lanes talk on the phone a lot right?," Kin just nodded. "Well, last night we did as said but, for a few years now I've been having this weird rush when ever she says, 'see you later' or 'see you tomorrow'. I don't know what it means! I figured your the scientist, you should know what it means." He just smirked at me. "What?" He just kept his smirk on his face then adjusted his glasses. "It means you can't wait to see her again...Is there any more feelings that you get about her?" "Well, when she gets close my heart goes a million miles a minute, I blush when she hugs me, when a random guys gets to close to her I want to punch him, and when she smiles I start to melt inside...Why you ask?" Kin just smirked at me again. "What's up with the dang smirk dude?!" He jumped on the groj-couch to see eye to eye with me. "DUDE! Your in love with Laney!" "W-W-What? Wow,...How did I never noticed it?" He just rolled his eyes at me. "Alright, I got to tell you something Laney as told us to keep from you for a LONG while...You ready Corey?" I just nodded. "Yeah. What is it?" He took a deep breathe before grasping my shoulders. "Dude, Laney loves you back man! She had a huge crush on you for years! Have you ever noticed her eye's getting hearts in them when you hugged her?!" I shock me head. " There's no way she likes me back! If she did, she would've told me by now!" "She told us that she was to scared that you didn't like her back and that we would make her leave the band or something." I looked at him weirdly. "What?! i would never kick her out of the band! Never! But, i really need to find out if she does really like me back...Can you text her and me later saying you guys can't make it to practice so I can ask her? Because you guys being here would be way to much to handle." He nods. "Yea sure dude. Good Luck." "Thanks man, I'll need it."

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

At 8:30 Laney came over with her bass strapped to her back. Over the years she changed psychically, her hair got longer, she had that hour glass shape now, she still worn guy clothes though, and she stopped wearing to much make-up...I noticed that because I could see the green of her eyes better. "Hey Core! I just got a text from Kin saying Kon's sick. What should we do now?" I just walked over to her with two soda's in my hands. "Yeah, i just got the same text. How about we watch a movie or something?" She took one of the soda's in my hand. "Cool with me." We went up stares and just sat in my living room watching 21 Jump Street. It was one of the comity movies that all four of us liked. "How is this movie still funny at 9:00 in the morning?" I just shrugged getting a laugh out of her. I started to blush as my heart beat went faster. Will this feeling ever go away? I don't think so! After the movie, me and Laney's just started talking randomly again like we did at night when I felt like it was the right moment I was going to tell her.

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

"Hey Lanes?" "Yeah?" I swallowed hard. "W-Well has it ever really crossed your mind that um, we could be more then just friends?" I started to blush...Madly at that point. "What do you mean Core?" She sat up from her laying form on the couch. I sat up as well but my feet where on the ground as my eyes where looking down. Too scared about her seeing my blush. "Well, I was wondering, that um, would you , you know, go out with me?"

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that Core? Of course I would go out with you! What girl wouldn't!" I looked at her surprised. "R-R-Really?! I thought you wouldn't feel the same!" She just smiled. "Why are you running away from the truth Core? I always liked you sense we where kids! When we did the wedding gig just made me fall for you more!" I smiled like goof. "Really?! That's when I started falling for you! Dang i'm such an idiot! I never realized it." She then kissed me and when she pulled away she said, "Yeah but your my idiot Core."

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

**The next song is going to be A Match Into Water by Pierce the Veil. If you guys and gals have any songs to add tell me though PM or Review! I want to hear them! **


	3. A Match Into Water

**As I said at the end of the last chapter this is A Match Into Water and this one is Corney! This one talks about how Laney always thought Corey never cared because of a group of female bullies she has, so she started cutting her self and Corey finds out. I still need some song and ship request. Come on don't be shy! Just Tell me and i'll try to write it. Enjoy peoples! **

Me and Laney where at her house as I looked at Laney scars on her wrist, Why haven't I noticed this before? "Why did you do this to your self Lanes?" She just looked down at the ground. "It's b-because, w-w-well, to show my self no one cares and that was the only way to show my self I'm ugly inside and out." I still looked down at the scars. "Don't think of your self that way again Lanes. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes, and if you ever where taken away from me, i'll scream out, 'God you vulture bring her back, or please take me with her.'" She still just looked down. So i kissed one of the scars on her wrist.

Let's go!

I kissed the scars on her skin  
I still think you're beautiful  
And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend.  
I screamed out, "God, you vulture (you vulture),  
Bring her back or take me with her."

It's been a week sense I did that with Laney and oddly today she was last for band practice so I went to check on her. Her house was usually empty thanks to her mom usually away on business trips and her dad died when she was six. i walked up o her room and knocked on the door "Lanes? You there?" After a few minutes I was worried so i picked the doors lock to see she was on her bed with blood coming out her wrist. "LANES! You okay?!" I started to shack her a little bit. "Lanes?" i started to cry a bit. "Come on Lanes! I know you can hear me!"She didn't wake up so I pulled out my phone and called 911 as fast as possible. "Hello!? 911?! MY BEST FRIEND IS HURT! I REALLY NEED YOU TO GET HERE! FAST!" After I gave them the address I started to try to wake her up again. "Please Lanes, Don't leave me." As I gave her cold lips a quick kiss before the ambulance arrived.

Tear it down, break the barricade  
I want to see what sound it makes  
I need this flavor with a passion and I fucking hate the aftertaste

How does it feel?  
How does it feel? Well it feels like I'm on fire!  
Wake up, I know you can hear me.

Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
When it's sudden death we fight back

At the hospital me and the guys waited to see if she was alright. "Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright." I was clutching a guitar pick necklace Laney gave me when we where 10. I never really took if off unless I really needed to. "Hello boys." We all looked up to see the doctor standing there. "Hey Doc. Is Laney alright?!" The doctor just smiled. "Your really worried about your friend. Yes Ms. Penn is alright but she can only talk to one of you at a time alright?" We all nodded. "Hey Corey, you can go first man. Your way more worried about her then us." Kin and Kon said together smirking. "Thanks guys, and get those smirks off your faces." I said as I left with the doctor to see Lanes. I looked to see a healthy looking Laney with the same scars on her wrist. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor left with that. i quickly sat down next to Laney in the hospital room chair. "You okay Lanes? You really scared me today!" She looked down at her feet again. "My body and health is fine, but, I'm not fine Core." I looked at her. "Huh? What do you mean by that Lanes?" She looked at me with puffy red eyes. "I'm in pain Core, I wanted it to end today."

Pretend like I don't entice you  
I've seen you circling the sky above my head  
You traitor

I will never be taken for granted again  
Keep digging holes in the desert  
Say a prayer for you

I know that you're in pain  
But if we die at the same time does it still scare you?

Make me a promise here tonight. Let's go!  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
Oh my God we're not gonna make it

We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave!

We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
And nothing will remain

"Lanes. Who put you in pain? I want to talk to them for a little." I clutched my fist. My Lanes was being put though pain, I wanted to 'talk' to who ever put her threw all of this!"That's the thing Core, I've been bullied for the past few months by a group of girls in high school, they where telling me that..." She started to tier up. "T-T-That, yo-u d-didn't care ab-bout m-me." I gave Lanes I big hug. "Lanes, I'll never and I mean _never_ stop caring about you. Your my beast friend! A-And," I gave Lanes a quick kiss like I did before. "My first Crush." I smiled at her with that. "If they ever bother you again Lanes. Tell me okay?" She nodded blushing. "When it's sudden death Lanes. Remember, to fight back. No matter what. Also, You wanted your life to end. It seems I'm lucky it's not your time." I kissed her again making her blush darker.

She's mine  
You stay away from her  
It's not her time.  
'Cause, baby, I'm the one  
Who haunts her dreams at night,  
Until she's satisfied.

Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
When it's sudden death we fight back!

Go!

Fuck it!

**I know maybe the lyrics didn't match much and stuff but hey, I tried. The song was about the singer's girl friend dieing. I didn't want to add death in this. Still looking for more song request. Hit me with anything you got! I'll do it! **


	4. See Beneath Your Beautiful

**Alright! Got my first request! YA! :D THANK YOU STINKYFLY3! Alright so the song is See Your Beautiful by Labrinth and the ship is Corney! Enjoy peeps!**

No one really knows this, but, I, I'm scared, Scared that people won't accept me if I didn't sing. Yeah, you heard me. The brother of the scariest thing on earth isn't worried about being killed by his sister. No, I'm scared about being accepted. I know, I know, it's weird right? At least I got three awesmazing friends that seen my weird side and they still stay by my side. I'm happy I have them. With out Kin, Kon and Laney, I might of just lock my real self away from the world.

Everyone has worried right? Every has something there scared of...Right? What if my fear is that people wouldn't take my music seriously if they seen I was a beautiful girly girl with anger issues? Well, I'm not too girly girlish I think I'm just fine with that. My band mates know that. Yeah, I get angry now and then, so doesn't any one? The thing that worries me the most is the beauty I hide from the world. My friends never seen me with out baggy cloths and make-up on. I think Core might freak the most about that. I got to hurry at the moment. core said he had something to ask me about face-to-face. I know he won't ask me out. He just thinks of me as One of the Guys.

I was plucking some cords on my guitar as Lanes came in through my groj-door. "Ah, Lanes! Your here!" I dragged her up stairs to the living room. "AAH! Core! Slow down! Your pulling my arm off!" I sat on the living room couch. "Sorry Lanes. I just wanted to tell you something that I never told anyone before." Lanes just sat down right next to me. "It's cool. So what is it you need to tell me?" I took a deep breathe. "Okay, so you know how everyone has at least one fear right?" She just nodded. "Well, I want to tell you my fear. I figured if someone knew what it was, they could help me with it and you being my best friend I wanted to tell you that, my fear is, not being accepted if I wasn't a talented singer." She gave me a what-did-you-just-say face. "What? Core, your an awesome dude! Who wouldn't like you if you didn't sing? i don't really thing it would bother anyone if you didn't." I looked at her. "R-Really? Did you forget my OCD and ADD? If anyone else found out I _have _to tune my guitar with my feet before _every_ show I would be named a freak." She just shrugged. "That's there lost. Hey, if I told you my fear, would it make you feel any better?" I just nodded. "Alright, my fear is, if any one seen me beneath my baggy cloths and make-up they wouldn't like me for who I am or listen to my music, I worry they would just stare at me. and space out." i was thinking for a second till a light bulb turn on in my head. "Hey! Why don't we work together to get over our fears! We can encourage each other and everything! What you think Lanes? Will you help me?" She smiled at me. "Sure Core, I'll help you."

You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away oh no  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But i'm gonna try  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

The next day we didn't have band practice thanks to Kin being sick on and Kon saying he want to be a good brother and help him. So me and Laney figured today would be a great day to start our plan on over coming fears into action...or as Laney calls it Plan Over Comer, that is a better name for it, Well, anyway! Laney came earlier then usual. I ran door stairs and opened the door. "Hey- Who are you and what did you do with Laney." The red headed girl in front of me laughed. "Core, it's me. Laney Penn. Can I come in now?" Laney was wearing a red and green knee high dress with her black boots, her hair was curly and she wasn't wearing any make-up. "Tell me something only Laney would know then you can come in." She rolled her eyes at me. "Does, Kon still have Kin's nipples on his back?" I chuckled at that. "Yeah he still does." I opened the door wide for her. "Thank you." We sat in the living room and started planing our plan out...That didn't make sense at all did it? "Well, I already see you got started on your fear." She laughed at that. "So now lets start on yours. What are somethings that 'the out side Core' wouldn't do but, 'the inside Core' does?" I sat there thinking for a second. "Say swearsies out load in public, Show my ADD in public, Dance,and," I mumbled this one. "Watch Disney princess movies." Laney smirked at me. "Did you just say 'watch Disney princess movies'?" I nodded. "I know! It's weird! But I can't help my self to like them. Please don't laugh at me." She just smiled. "What?" "Core, everyone has a quirk or two, this is just one of yours. Don't hide it. Now, lets go and show the world who we are!"

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your broadway show  
I heard a boy say please don't hurt me  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But i'm gonna try  
Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me, see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Today we just laughed and walked around as others just stared at us weirdly, Corey did a few weird faces as I did a few giggles...It was fun. By the time of 10:30 Core started to walk me home. "Thanks for pushing me to show my real self to everyone Core. I wouldn't have done it with out you." I said as we walked up the last steps to my front door. "It's no problem Lanes. Thanks for pushing me out of my shell. It was fun today." I smiled at him. "Yeah it was." We turned to each other at my front door. "W-Well,I guess, Good Night Lanes." I blushed after I noticed he did the same. "Y-Yeah, G-Good Night." I turned for the door as he turned to leave. Before I knew it. I turned away from my door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night Core." And with that, I left a star-struck Corey out side my front door.

Ohhh, Tonight  
See beneath, See beneath,  
I...Tonight  
I... Tonight  
I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now girl  
Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?  
Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

**STILL TAKING REQUEST! SEND ME THEM!**


	5. Face Down

**READ THIS: Alright, seems like a lot of people like skipping over my author notes...Not cool, I put info you guys and gals need in here, like song titles when I'll update next and stuff like that, do when ever I type in BOLD like this, please read. Alright? Cool, alright so the last song was See Beneath Your by ****Labrinth and this new song is from all the Corney stories that have it in it, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and the ship to make it that I didn't copy right it from a different author is, Lenny x Carrie or whatever the guy name is but i'm sticking with Lenny! Anyway, here's the fic-ship! **

Carrie's been dating some dude named Dustin for the past few weeks...but, Carrie's been acting so different for two weeks and I'm getting worried...She's been wearing to much make-up,acting weird when ever Dustin comes for practice, and she stopped being near me as much. How I noticed the first one and last one is that, One: she never worn anything but eye shadow before, yes i noticed that. You pick up after a while with just hanging with girls most of your life, and two: she use to hug me randomly and get in my face for reason a lot before she dated Dustin and now she won't even high-five me...It's weird...I came over for practice early today so Dustin wouldn't be there and I could just ask Care what's wrong but,...Seems I was wrong. There stood a angry and pissed off Dustin Killmer over a hurt Carrie Beff with a slap mark on her face. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT NEPP DUDE! You can only be around one dude while dating Dustin Killmer and that's me!" **(A/N:If any of you follow me on DeviantART, no that's not the Dustin off my page. This one I just made up real quick for the One-Shot.)** Carrie started to pick her self up after that and started to put cover up on the dark red hand mark on her cheek. "He didn't mean it, he loves me...He'll stop...Maybe."

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

After practice I followed Dustin home and right before the last block before his house I ran up to get in front of him. "I seen you today...You better stop it." Dustin just smirked at me. "You saw me do what? Hanging out with my _girlfriend_ that's not _yours."_ I clutched my fist. "I seen you slap Carrie! That's not right! Do you feel like a man when you push her around!? Do feel better when she falls to the ground?! I'll tell right now, one day this world is going to end and your life will crumble down and she'll see that there's better people for her out there then you!" Right then Dustin punched me in my face making me stumble back. "She's _my girlfriend_ i'll treat her the way _I _want to! You're just a dumb ass thinking a girl he'll never get is now all _mine!"_ I stood up holding my bleeding nose. "You tell yourself that but she'll never really be yours...She belongs to her self...You can't always tell her what to do...Yeah, I love her and I want the best for her. It doesn't mean i'll lie to get her away from you...I'll always tell the truth when it involves someone I care about...And the truth is,that you don't deserve her and she deserves to be treated better. She has her own life. You can't make her like your friends and you can't make her stop hanging out with someone. It's her life you jack ass! Heed my lecture!" With that Dustin grabbed my collar and punch my gut.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.

I kept feeling Dustin foot kicking my gut and arms as I laid on the concrete with my bloody nose."Stop it!" I looked over to see a scared and horrified Carrie. "I said stop it Dustin!" She grabbed his arm and started to try to pull him away from me. He stopped kicking me and turned to the scared blue haired girl. "Stop it bitch! I got to teach this punk a lesson!" That got me ticked. "Don't call her a bitch!" I got up with all my strength and tackled him. "Do you feel like a man when you push her around?! Do you feel better now that she fell to the ground?!" I started to punch Dustin in the face. "ONE DAY THIS WORLD'S GOING TO END AND SHE'LL SEE THERE'S BETTER PEOPLE FOR HER OUT THERE!" With that i punched him one last time knocking him out. I got off him as Carrie hugged me. "I heard you." I blushed. "W-W-What do you mean Care?" She looked up to me with her beautiful blue eyes. "I came here to tell Dustin it was over between me and him and I heard everything...D-D-Do you really love me Lens?" I blushed more...Thank God for the dark moon light making it hard to see it. "Y-Yeah, I do." I looked away thinking she wouldn't feel the same...But, oddly enough, she grabbed me chin made me look at her, she took her sleeve and wiped the blood on my lips off...Then the most awesome twenty seconds in my life happened...Carrie Beff, the girl I loved sense I was seven kissed me! It felt awesome and well needed. "I love you too Lens...I just thought you didn't feel the same so I dated Dustin to get you off m mind...It didn't really help at all." I smiled knowing my long time crush liked me back.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

x2  
Face down in the dirt,  
she said, "This doesn't hurt",  
she said, "I finally had enough."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
He's coming round again.

x2  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt,  
she said, "This doesn't hurt",  
she said, "I finally had enough."

"Let's go get you cleaned up." She took my hand and lead me to her house while I was still in bliss from what just happened.

**Next song is a request from ** **AngelicFeel and the song is Just So You Know by Jesse McCaurtney and the next ship to that is Lenny/Larry x Carrie. See ya on the flip side and stay musical people!**


	6. Just So You Know

**Thanks for the nice comments! Also Skinkyfly, cool it girl, I only got two hands with ten fingers and I don't really type fast. XD As I said in the last One-Shot, this chapter is going to be Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney and the ship is Larrie or Lenny/Larry x Carrie. Let's jump in! **

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I should be more open with my feeling to her...No, she'll just keep you away from her...No I have to tell her soon, I should be more open...No...Yes...No...Yes!...NO!...Why is this happening to me? I don't know. I should just tell her...No...God damn it. I hate feelings. I know they show who you are and how nice and cool you are and stuff...but, when it come to being in love with your best friend, it's hard. She's my best friend damn it why do I have to fall in love with my best friend in the first place?! 'sigh' Maybe i'll wait a little bit before deciding.

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Lens has been acting weirdly...Not like i haven't either. But, he's been acting weirder then usual, he's been zoning out when I hug him, he's been missing notes in songs that I _know_ he perfected over the years, and he stopped flipping his lucky coin! He never _ever_ played a gig with out flipping it up in the air for good luck...Yeah i notice stuff like that in_ my best friend, _who wouldn't? Well, especially with his awesome green eyes and he's nice white smile, it's hard not to notice him. Wait- What did I just say? Oh shit,...I like my best friend...Why have I denied it? I don't know.

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

I was tuning my bass during practice because Kim and Konnie had problems with they're instruments and decided to go home and get they're dad to help them out a pit...Weird that I know almost all the instruments you can think of and they leave for help when I'm right here. But the thing I was worried about now are the butterflies in my stomach as i looked at my blue haired crush right on top of a amp writing lyrics and tuning her red ax. Awe man she's beautiful. Stop thinking that Nepp! I pinched my self at this point. I got to quit it. She'll never like you back.

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

I looked over from my paper to see the red haired bassist tuning his brown bass. Why does he have to be cute and easy to talk to?...I can't take it. I have to tell him own I feel...And soon before I go insane with thoughts. "Hey Lens, can I talk to you?" My best friend put his bass on the stand right next to him and looked at me and smiled as he walked over to me. "Sure Care, what's up?" I jumped off the amp and put my guitar on it's stand right next to it. After that I grabbed his hand and pulling him up stares to my living room. "Alright. Now that you dislocated my shoulder, what do you need to tell me?" I sat on the blue couch as he sat right next to me looking at me. "'Sigh' Lens, I like you, alright? I might as well love you, I can't get you out of my head," I looked away from him at this point.

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

"I know you might want to leave the band now and stop talking to me and everything but," I was stopped by having my head turned and my lips being kissed by the red head in front of me. I pulled my arm around his neck as he put his hands on my waste. He pulled away. " You don't know how long I've waited to here that. I thought you wouldn't feel the same and I was trying to hide it and look the other way, but, I couldn't. You always seemed to get stuck in my mind and my heart wouldn't let me."

I looked back at the memories me and Carrie always had...Why haven't I noticed? She always liked me...Why did I always denied it? I don't know. I'm happy right now as I stared into her blue eyes.

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

**Till next time, stay musical my friends!**


	7. Boyfriend BTR

**Ello again people! Yep, I'm back for more! This songs name is Boyfriend by Big Time Rush and the ship is Larrie!...Also the one person that keeps telling me to do boyfriend by Justina Gayber...If you ever read my other story you would know I really hate that boy wanna be so don't request the himher alright? I'm kinda getting a little moody from it. Any way, on with the One-Shot! **

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy...

I was just walking around town watching everyone pass around red cards to each other, Yep, you might have just guessed that today is Valentines Day and I have an idea that will work! I'm finally going to get Carrie to be my Valentine and with this mask I got in my hood is going to help me. As I walked into my house I put on the red and white mask and covered my hair with a black and red fedora. I took off my hood and walked in front of a mirror to see my self wearing a black and red out lined button up t-shirt, a red tie with light black stripes, and black skinny jeans. I never seen my self look so formal, but today was the day Carrie was finally going to see me as more then 'One of the girls.' and notice me as 'her boyfriend.'. I smiled from underneath my mask.

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on you're own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

I grabbed my brother's phone to text her to meet me at the cliff on the side of Mount PeaceVille. After that I put on a leather jacket and went there my self. I was waiting for about ten minutes till I seen my best friend and crush come into sight. She was even more beautiful then ever underneath the soon to be sun set. "Seems like you got my message." I tried my best to hide my real voice to I figure instead of being medium pitched, try my best to talk deep voiced. She looked over to me showing her light blue eyes. " May I ask why you wanted me here?" I walked over to her with my hands in my jacket holding the Valentine.

Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

"I wanted to give you this." I pulled out the blue and red folded card and handed it to her. She easily took it out of my hand and started to read it. As she read I took off my mask because at the end of the message it says,'_look up.'_ When she looked up I could see her light blush as she seen it was me. "L-Lens...D-Did you really mean what you wrote?" I nodded. "Yeah Care, Why would I lie about that? So, what do you say, want to be my last minute Valentine?"

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

She grabbed my tie and pulled me into a kiss and when we pulled away from what seemed like the best seven seconds of my life, she said,"Does that answer your question?" I was just standing there aw-struck at the moment getting a giggle out of her. She then grabbed my hand and started pulling me from my spot. "Come on, we only got an hour till Valentines Day ends."

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here  
Girl I swear

All I could think about is what Lens wrote in the note...'Your a rare girl, that never seems to decide me when it came to your plans, I heard your looking for a boyfriend, I want to be him,anyone else could be lucky as heck, to have a girl like you by his side, I don't want to lose you to any one else. Your gonna have times when you need to trust someone, I know that can be me 'cause I did it for you before. Just know if you tear me down tonight, it won't be different, I jst want to you to know how I leave and if you feel the same, to be my last minute Valentine. If your wondering who I am, look up and you'll see the real me.'

Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Yeah)  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your...

**Damn you guys got a whole lot of request! Cool down! As I said before I'm not that fast of a typer and I got three other stories that'll be needing new chapters. Stay musical!**


	8. Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low

**Okay so this one is a song one shot but, it's kinda different. It's a mix between the two ships I've resenly been geting from ou guys and gals. So the song it Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low and the ships begin as COrey x Carrie and Laney x Lenny and end up Carrie x Lenyn and Corey x Laney. Enjoy!**

Wide awake, my mistake so predictable  
You were fake, I was great nothing personal

I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
You talk for hours but you're wasting lines  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

"Hey Laney." I turned around to see my boyfriend Lenny leaning against a wall. "Hey Len, Why did you want to see me here? I mean you called me out of now where and told be to meet you here with out any info. That's weird that you did that." We walked to me with a smirk on his face. "Let me say it like this... You talk for hours but you're wasting lines. Your a pretty face but I got to say this. The chase isn't worth the prize. So, I'm going to break your little heart in two. See ya and also if you didn't get that, we're threw." I just stood there awestruck by the way my now ex boy friend just broke up with me in front of everyone in our town.. What a jerk.

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two

Party queen, cause a scene so ridiculous  
Little dress, maybe less so conspicuous

You're falling, who's crashing now?  
(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
I'm moving on but you're left behind  
A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

"Hey Corey!" I looked up to see my girlfriend Carrie in a little dress that was maybe less then the one's you see other girls wear. I really don't know why I picked a party girl that will cheat on me in a heart beat over a nice girl but, I know it was a mistake I needed to fix. "Hey Carrie, I need to talk to you." Carrie jumped off the table she was on and landed on her feet. "What's up?" I sighed. "I-I'm breaking up with you...Sorry, but I can't handle this." I walked away hoping I just did the right thing.

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

Don't be so sentimental, no  
This love was accidental, so  
Give it up, this was never meant to be more than a memory for you

I walked threw out the almost hallow streets clinging to my leather jacket when I seen a blue haired girl in a short dress. "You know you'll catch a cold right?" The girl was actually shacking thanks to the cold winter air. "L-L-Like y-y-you c-c-are." I sighed and took off my leather jacket and put it over the girl's shoulders. "Because like not many people today I have manners. Now why are you out here alone at dark? A girl like you would get kidnapped in a second." The girl stopped shacking as we walked. "My boyfriend broke up with me,my friends left me earlier and I don't have a ride home. Why do you think I'll get kidnapped for?" I just blushed lightly. "Because your beautiful and a easy target out here all by your self." I could see the light blush on her face. "What's your name anyway?" I smiled. "Lenny, Lenny Nepp. You?" The girl gave me a white toothed grin. "My name's Carrie Beff." I loosened my red tie to my black button up t-shirt. "It's nice to meet you Carrie."

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
(When I break your little heart in two)  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

I was walking to my house as the winter wind picked-up. "Ugh, I really hate today...I wish I can just forget today didn't happen." I closed my eyes and accidentally bumped into a blue haired boy. It's was kinda weird how I landed on the ground and he was still standing. "Sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was walking." The boy lend out his hand to me. "No worries. My name's Corey by the way. What's your's?" Corey gave me a white smile. I smiled back a little. "I'm Laney. It's nice to meet you." I gave him a smile as I notice him blush a little bit. "It's nice to meet you too." I blushed a bit after that. I think me and Corey might become good friends.


	9. If Only by Bowling For Soup

**Okay this request is from StoriesFromANobody, the song is If Only by Bowling for Soup he/she (They didn't tell me there gender) didn't give me a ship or a background so i'm winging it here. I'll make up my own messages that the two will send instead of the ones in the song. Now on with the one shot! **

"Come on pick up." A three-teen year old boy was pacing back and forth in his bed room. "Hey Care it's Lenny again. Seems like your avoiding me, I really want to talk. Please call me back. You won't talk to me no matter what, I just really want to know what I done wrong. Just please tell me or even text me. Come on Care. Don't be like this. I care-" Then there was a beep. "Damn timing on messages!" He groaned as he collapsed onto his bed.

If only you were here  
If only I could see your eyes  
If only I were with you if only I could kiss you  
If only I had just one night to make this right  
I would turn this thing around  
I'm sad and lonely, drunk and tired of beating myself to a pulp  
And I'm not giving... up

"Please pick up Lanes." Blue haired boy with a orange beanie was laying on top of a stage trying to get contact with his friend."Hey Lanes, it's me Core. Please talk to me. We're best friends, please don't be like this. I really hope you get this. Just talk to me text me even write me a letter. I don't care how I just really want you to contract me. I don't know what I did wrong. But I want you to know that I care about y-" There was a beep. "Dang it, I really hope she hears that."

If only you were here  
If only I could see your eyes  
If only I were with you if only I could kiss you  
If only I had just one night to make this right  
I would turn this thing around  
I'm sad and lonely, drunk and tired of beating myself to a pulp  
And I'm not giving... up

"Laney! Wait up!" I was now running after my best friend. "Hey won't you talk to me?" Laney stayed silent. "Lanes please talk to me. I need to know what's wrong. I'm sorry if it was something I did. I just want you to talk to me. Please lanes." Laney looked at me with sad eyes. "Core- it's something you wouldn't understand." She started to walk away till I grabbed her arm. "What's about it that I won't understand? We've been best friends sense kindergarten, I think I'll know what's up. Now can you please tell me why you won't talk to me?" Laney turned to me with a tear trying to escape her eye. "I-I well, Love you Corey and I know you'll never feel the same way back." I was shocked. "Lanes I-" Then the school bell went off. "Sorry. I got to go Core. I have a test in Science and I didn't study." Right then my best friend and crush sense fifth grade ran to her next hour. "Lanes."

Somehow we fell off track  
And got off the path we'd beaten  
I bet you thought that I had dried up and blown away  
But I'm on a come back with a fury  
And I'm gonna write myself a note  
I'm on a mission and I thought that you should know

"Carrie! There you are! I've looked all over for you!" I ran up to my blue haired best friend. "Care? Why won't to talk to me?" She stayed silent, clutching the orange beanie in her hand. "Carrie- If it's something i'm done, I'm sorry. I just really want- no, need to you to talk to me. Just please Care? You killing me here." Carrie then turned to me. "Lenny-I huh- I don't think your'll like what I want to say." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Care, I would _love_ to hear what to want to say. Just tell me, i'm open ears." She smiled weakly. "Lenny, I-I love you...I know you won't feel the same thing back but-" Right then I kissed her. I know I got her startled with it but, it felt like the best seven seconds of my life! "I feel the same way Care." I hugged her. "Just don't do that ever again. Okay?" She giggled. "Alright."

"Laney! Wait!" I ran behind my best friend/ crush. "What's up Core? What do you want?" I looked down at her green eyes seeing they were kinda red. "Laney, I came here to say your wrong." She looked at me confusedly. "Huh? What do you mean?" I took a deep breathe. "About how I don't love you back. I do Lanes. I have sense fifth grade. I hid it all this time because I thought you'll never like me back." I looked down at my shoes thinking that even though I known she liked me back that she'll storm off but, instead she kissed me. After she pulled away from the most awesome eight seconds of my life I spoke, " Never _ever_ stop talking to me like that again. You scared me there." She laughed. "Okay. I'll never do that again."

If only you were here  
If only I could see your eyes  
If only I were with you  
If only I could kiss you  
If only I had just one night to make this right  
(oh-oh-oh)  
I would turn this thing around  
(oh-oh-oh)  
I would turn this thing around  
I'm sad and lonely  
Drunk and tired of beating myself to a pulp  
And I'm not giving...  
I'm not giving... up


	10. In Love With You Part 1

**WARNING!: This song has some harsh comments in it but it is a Anti Corey x Carrie Request. The song is In Love With You sang in a musical called First Date...And AwesomeSkater78, your lucky I was able to find the lyrics. It took me a little but I found them. This chapter is going to be a little weird from the other chapters though so bare with me. Words that are bold like this are the lyrics. This one has two parts to it. This part has a Corney ending. Enjoy! **

I tapped my fingers on the table as my 16 year old girlfriend Carrie talked with her band mates over the phone. This was one reason I want to break up with her. She never ever, puts her phone down when we're on a date. "Alright, I got to go Lens, yeah see ya then, bye." She put her phone down by her purse. "So, what did you needed to talk to me about?" I sighed a little bit. "It's more like song. Guys, you ready?" I looked over to my best friend and my two close friends. My best friend Laney was holding saxophone with a guitar in her back and just nodded to me while, Kin and Kon my other best friends, where by their usual instruments as they both fist bump and yelled. "YEAH!" I smiled as Lanes giggled at them. Kin then started playing his keyboard. **"I never knew what love was like, until I saw your face, and suddenly I felt a love that time cannot replace."** I grabbed her hand at this point. **"Your eyes so sweet and piercing. Your manner kind yet strong."** Right Kin accidentally hit a high note so I heard a faint laugh came from Lanes. **"The kind of girl I could love forever, we'd spend the rest of our lives together and, in my life, I don't think I've ever..."** I took a pause so Lanes and Kon could get ready. Laney then busted out in a high saxophone note. **"Been so fucking wrong!"** I leaped out of my seat and walked behind Carrie making sure her eyes were still on me. She had a hurt look on her face. **"You're a bitch with no heart! You're a liar, you are Satan and I HATE the way you snore at night!" **I jumped up on a table and looked at her dead in the eyes. **"All your quirks piss me off and I don't think i'm mistaken' your compulsive need to always be right!" **I jumped off the table to stop her from walking away. She NEEDED to hear all of this. **"You're bossy and judgmental, kind of tactless, boring too, and I really can't believe I ever fell in LOVE!" **Laney and Kon did a duet middle solo.** "With you! Ohhhh!" **I walked over to her and grabbed her hand again. **"I know that all seemed kinda harsh, and things weren't always bad. In fact I think, sometimes we shared were the best I've ever had." **I took a step closer to her as she began to blush and Laney switched to her guitar. **" Like our road trip that one summer or those steamy nights in Spain. " **Lanes switched back to her saxophone at that point. **"You always melted when I would praise you and my stupid jokes, they would never phase you but, that don't mean shit next to all the ways you.." **I took a quick pause for a instrument combine.** "DROVE ME SO INSANE!" **I jumped on top of our use to be table for two and turned to her. **"You're a cock-frickin'-tease girl, you never stop talking and at times you got a double chin." **I jumped back down in front of her. She still had a shocked look on her face from before. **"You may say it's good fun but your racist rants are shocking and your lips don't need more collagen! All you care about how much someone makes and what they do! Not a man in his right mind would ever fall in LOVE!" **I pointed at her after doing the your crazy sign. **"With you!" **I grabbed her arm to make her stay. **"You always criticized the clothes I would wear and found a way to point out my thinning hair."** I heard Kin and Kon yell out,** "Really Nice!" **I picked up a salad from table. **"You turned me vegan, which I totally despise and i'm pretty sure you laughed that time i said, 'Let's compromise!'" **I dropped the salad on her feet. **"If you were shot or beaten run over by a truck I guess I'll be sad but then again," **I walked over to her with sad eyes. **"It wouldn't suck...It wouldn't suck!" **I pulled her to the exit but didn't allow her to leave yet. **"So goodbye, hit the road, as a girlfriend you are fired! Find a other chump that you can fleece." **I did a your dead sign at the you are fired part. **"Years from now, when you're old and you've finally expired girl, I hope you don't rest in piece! Never met some one so selfish half the time my balls we're blue, after all that I endured now, you can safely rest assured now, that your ex is up and cured now." **I left Carrie to join my friends on stage. **"Yes I'm so done being in LOVE! In LOVE with you! Whoa we are through! Yeah! Yeah! Whoa! We're so done Carrie, honeybun, it's, like, over. It was on, now it's gone, and I've regained my composure. So, God bless you're a mess and that's what you call closer. " **I jumped down and opened the door for her. **"So done being in love** **with you****!" **Laney then pushed her out the door. "Nice job Core." She spoke as she dusted off her hands. I smiled. "Thanks Lanes." Laney then grabbed my hand and leaded me out side.

**THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LONGEST ONE SHOT I EVER WROTE! **


	11. In Love With You Part 2

**Welcome to Part 2! This one is on Carrie's part after she leaves. This part has Larrie or Carrie x Lenny ending. **

I walked home with a bridge of tears in my eyes. "Dating is such a bitch!" I kicked a rock before I entered my garage. "I should of listened to Lenny. He was right about everything." I whipped a tear with my sleeve as I walked into my house from the back garage door. I picked up my phone from my purse and decided to call my best friend. "Please pick up Lens." I mumbled as it began ringing. "Hey Care! How it go with Corey?" Right then I almost began crying. "Not as good as I hoped. Lenny I need you right now. Can you come over?" I heard him zip up a jacket. "On it. I'll be there as soon as possible." I heard a dingle of keys followed by a shut of a door. "Okay see you soon Lens." I sniffed before he said, "I'll be there as soon as you can say Newmans rule and Grojband droll." I laughed lightly at that as I heard a started of a engine. "See you soon Care." "Bye Lens." I hung up as I unlocked the door and walked up to my room. A few minutes later I heard a engine stop in my house drive way and the door open down stares. I also heard the click of combat boots and a leather jacket as it walked up stares. I knew it was Lenny. "Care? Where are you?" I walked up and opened up my bedroom door a little. "In here." I walked back over to my blue covered bed as Lens entered. He put his bike's helmet on the ground and unzipped his leather jacket to show a red and black Newmans t-shirt as he sat down in my computer chair next to my bed. "Wow, you look like you got ran over by a truck. What happened between you and Corey?" I curled up into a ball on my bed. "Something I want to forget." A tear escaped from my eye lid and slid down my face. "What did he do?" I looked up to see Lenny shaking with anger. "H-Him and his band made a whole song about all my defaults and played it for me in front of the whole restaurant." Lenny then got up from his seat. and zipped up most of his jacket and picked up his helmet. "Lens? Where are you going?" He stopped before he put he hand on the door. "I'm going to go and visit Corey." I got up as he put his hand on the door handle. "Lens. You don't have to do that." He turned to me as he opened the door. "He hurt you Care. No one hurts my best friend." He was about to walk out my bedroom door as I grabbed his arm. "Lenny. Please don't do this. If you want to help me. Stay here. I'll need you to stay here more then anything right not. Please?" He looked sad as he pulled his arm away and wrapped it around my shoulder and walked me back into my bedroom. "Fine. I'll stay. But, if I see him walking around town, he's dead meat." I sat back down on my bed as Lenny put his helmet back down and completely tool off his jacket to show that he'll stay, then he sat down beside me. "You were right about him...You were right about everything Lens." He gave a a confused look with a cocked eyebrow. "About what?" I lied down on my bed. "How dating's a bitch and how I couldn't trust him and everything." He chuckled so I gave him a confused look that said what-the-hell-dude?! and shot right off the bed. "Sorry, but dating is not always a bitch." I lied back down on the bed while soon after he lied down right by me. "Don't scare me like that Lens." He laughed. "Sorry about that Care." I'll never admit this to anyone but I always thought that when ever he laughed it sounded cute. "So, how you felling now Care?" I shrugged and rolled on my side so I could face him as he did the same. After a couple bad jokes that actually made up both laugh and a couple weird conversations about anything we could come up with., I don't know why but I asked something that I'll never thought I'll ever ask in my whole life. "What do you mean when you said 'Dating is not always a bitch'?" He rolled over back onto his back. "Well, it matters on who you'll with. Like, if it's someone you known for a long time and completely trust then it's not much of a bitch as it seems. But, when it's someone you don't know or you hated when you were younger and you can't remember why. That's when it's a bitch." I sighed and rolled back over onto my back as well. "How do you know all this stuff Lens?" He laughed. "Horrible experiences, Care. Horrible experiences." I laughed as well and lightly punched him playfully in the arm. Right then Lenny's Phone went off. "I got to take this. I'll be in the hall if you need me Care." He got up at this point and opened the door. "Okay." Then walked out the door and then walked down the wall like he promised. I looked at my clock to see it was 12:27. I sighed a collapsed onto my bed and began thinking about my best friend. He's pretty awesome for doing all of this. Coming to my house after midnight just to help over a little heart break, wanting to kick my ex's but just for pay back, and staying with me when I ask him too. Miranda is lucky to have him as a boyfriend. I was too late to ask him out so she's lucky to have him and I would hold him close. I check the clock again after a while. 12:47 A whole twenty minutes. I wonder who Lenny's talking to. I might as well check on him. I walked down the side of the hall he went on ans seen him there his eyes away from me and rubbing his forehead. "For the fourteenth time Miranda, Carrie needed me and as her best friend, I got to, at any cost, be there for her. She was always there for me growing up, I HAVE to be there for her and if you don't respect that then I think we need to see other people." I realized then that he had her on speaker phone. " What?! Oh! I know what this is really about! You still have feelings for your old time crush huh? Is that true Lenny?!" He sighed. "Fine you got me. I still have feelings for Care but, one: She just got dumped through song so I won't tell her that right now, and two: that's not why I left you on our date." Whoa, so my best friend and old time crush sense we were thirteen has always liked me back? And, he left his girlfriend at the they're date to help me out? Damn, how did I get so blind over the years. "Alright Miranda, I got to go, Carrie must be worried about me. I got to go. See ya." With that he hung up before she could reply and turned. "Carrie!? How much did you he of that?" I giggled at his shocked face. "Enough. So, is it true you like me back?" He sighed. "Yes I like you, sense we were 10 and wait- did you just say like you _back? _" I nodded and walked over to him. "How long have you like me?" I smiled. "Ever sense we where thirteen silly." I playfully punched him the arm like before but this time he blushed. "So, what now?" He grabbed my hand at this point. "Why don't I show you how dating can't be a bitch?" I smiled. "I'll like that."

**Yeah I was right...Longest one shot ever that I was to lazy to put together. XD **


	12. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

**HEY PEOPLE! Nice to see ya again! This chapter song is Secondhand Serenade's Fall for You and the ship is Larrie...Dang a lot of people ship that. XD Enjoy! **

I walk around me and my sister's room pacing back and forth as my sister sat on her half on her bed looking at me oddly. "What's up with you?" I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. "I'm worried about Care. I haven't heard anything from her sense she left for her summer vacation and i'm started to freak out." Right then I got a call and from the ring song, I known who it was. "Hey Care. How is it in New York?" She giggled on the other line making me blush and my sister smirk. _"Hey Lens! I have to much to tell you when I come back! I'm on my way right now! I can't wait to see you, the girls, and Travis again!" _Oh yeah, I forgot, Carrie got a boyfriend over the years but they're always are on then off again and again over and over year after year. They broke up so many times I didn't get a chance to ask her out. Right now they're back together but, I got a feeling Travis, or should I say the devil, will mess up anytime right now. I tried to get over Carrie after that with my now girl friend Kendall but, I still can't get Care out of my head."I can't wait to see ya too Care, all of us are excited for the return of our awesome leader. Maybe we should play a gig when you come back so people would know that your back." I heard her squeal. _"AWESOME IDEA LENS! You get booking and i'll start cooking on some new lyrics! This is gonna be totally awesmazing!" _I smiled as we said our goodbyes and I started searching on my laptop for a new gig.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

"Really? Thanks sir! You will not be sorry for booking us! Thanks again, bye." I sighed after I got our band the last spot in a band .vs. band Tournament next month. I then sat in my computer chair and spun in a circle till Care called. "Yo." I could hear was sniffling in the back ground. "Care? Are you alright?" _"N-No. I just saw Travis kissing Kendall in the park. I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED HIM AGAIN! *sniff* If he ever trys coming to me again after all of this, I will never never ever, take him back. *sniff* Hey Lens, can you come over? I need some company." _I smiled lightly knowing that now I have another reason why to break up with Kendall. "I'll be there as fast as you an say supercalifaga-whatever it is." I heard her giggle again making me blush again. "See ya in a little bit Care." I then hung up after she said a weak 'see you soon' and started running down the street to her house. Don't get me wrong I would defiantly drive there but, i'm still 15 and my parents don't trust me. When I came up to her door I was about out of breath as i knocked on her door. "Damn that was a good run." I mumbled under my breathe as Care opened the door. "L-Lens?" I huffed in a deep breath before answering. "The one and only! Just let me catch my breathe." I heard her lightly giggle and sniffed at the end. I looked up at her seeing that her make up was running down her cheeks and she was wearing a baggy light blue hood with the words THE NEWMANS in dark red. We both walked in to her living room after she pulled me in and closed the door. "Alright, i'm good. Need a hug Care?" Right then she cover her face into my chest griping my shirt as she cried. I started rubbing circles in her back a little bit to help her as I blushed lightly at how close we are.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Great, i'm falling again head over heals for her. SHE HEARTBROKEN! I CAN'T DO THIS! STOP POUNDING SO HARD HEART! SHE'LL HEAR IT! "He'll be sorry for what he did to you. You're a impossible girl to find Care. Your awesome, he'll be clawing back and i'll be here to kick his ass." I heard her laugh till she stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean by i'm impossible to find and did you just call me awesome?" I could see she had a light blush on her face. "Well, you fun, friendly,optimistic,musical,smart, and funny. It's hard to find all of that in one girl and that makes you awesome." I smiled down at her as she blushed and smiled weakly back.

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

We were in a conferrable silence just staring into each other's eyes till Care started leaning forward. "You know I kinda just went out with Travis because I thought you never looked at me that way Lens, I thought you'll never like me back so I thought dating someone else would get my mind off it but it didn't." I blushed as I started to slowly lean forward as well. "How did you-" Care then kissed me as my eyes flew shut.

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

"You don't know how readable you are Lens." She giggled as she finished making me blush light always.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find


	13. Fool's Holiday by All Time Low

**Alright, the reason why I haven't been updating is because I've been trying to find dome good Christmas songs for the one shots and I think I finally found one! :D Hope you like it, the couple is Lenny/Larry x Carrie. The song is Fool's Holiday from All Time Low.**

I walked down the cold , snowy, empty street and exhaled. Everyone was home decorating their Christmas tree, playing in the snow, or even wrapping presents. But, I'm doing something completely different. I'm walking down a completely empty street, in the cold, just to see if my best friend Carrie is busy. I don't know why she hangs out with me though. She's so nice, but everyone thinks of her as the meanest girl in our grade but, i'm one of bad guys in our grade and I actually act like it to keep people I hate away from me. But, Carrie, she doesn't care about my title, the way I act, she only cares if she knows that i'm nice and kind... My name has been on the list for more than a few times, whys does she think that why about me? I don't know.

I know I've been a real bad guy,  
my name's made the list more than a few times  
You could light up a candle for every mistake that I've made  
and I'd follow them home with you  
on a pity parade

For years and years I pushed you aside  
but never again

I walked up to the door and before I knocked she opened up her door in a light blue sweater, her usual beanie,boots and skinny jeans. "Hey Lens! Merry soon to be Christmas!" She hugged me tight and I hugged lightly back. "Come on, lets go to the park!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling down the street after she closed her house door. "Your not going to get cold?" She giggled as she stilled pulled me down the street. "Don't worry Lens. I got fife other layers under this. I'll be fine. Let's go!" She started to run down the street dragging me behind her. As we entered the park she ran over to behind a tree and before I knew what she was up to, She hit me with a snow ball. "Oh it's on." I grabbed some and packed it together as I ran behind a different tree. I thrown a snowball at her and almost got her. This went on till she started shaking. "Are you sure you aren't cold Care?" She then started rubbing her arms. "S-s-shut-t u-up." I sighed as I unzipped my jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Better?" She nodded but she was still shaking. "Come on, lest get you home so you can warm up." She looked at me. "Aren't you going to get cold Lens?" I smiled. "Your freezing to death right now, you need it more then I do." We began walking out the park and down the street and to her house. Her parents are really cool with me hanging out with their daughter at 'girls' sleep overs or holiday events. It's weird I know, but it's actually really awesome because I can just walk into their house and they don't really care if I'm there, also they allow me to come over when they're at their business trips.

Wrap me up like a present and put me away  
and when it gets cold I'll be yours  
Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday  
I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,  
decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so  
Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend  
with me on a fool's holiday

We walked into Carrie's house and into the kitchen. She took off my jacket and grabbed out some water and hot chocolate mix. "Hows, the Christmas shopping coming along Lens?" She smiled as me after putting our cups of water in the microwave. "Pretty good, just got to get something for Kim and Konnie then i'm done for the season." She smiled brighter. "Then you have time to help me wrap presents." I chuckled remembering that every time she tries to wrap something up it becomes a mess. "Alright, i'll help you." She pulled out the cups of now hot water and hid something behind her back but, I didn't bother asking about it. I poured in our hot chocolate mix and began steering and out of no where, Carrie put a red Christmas bow on my forehead.

I've always lived too selfishly,  
nobody's perfect babe  
but I never tried to be  
So every second I've poisoned and all of the minutes you spent on me  
I'd give my whole life's worth of hours to fix what I've broken in the first place

For years and years I pushed you aside  
but never again so

"What's up with the bow Care?" She giggled and took a sip out of her now Hot Chocolate. "I thought it would be funny." She kept gigging as I puffed a part of the bow out of my eye. I looked over to see a piece of ribbon, I smiled as I grabbed it making Carrie confused as I made it into a bow and then strabbed it to her right wrist. "There, we're even." She smiled at me as I sipped some of my hot drink.

Wrap me up like a present and put me away,  
and when it gets cold I'll be yours  
Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday  
I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,  
decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so  
Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend  
with me on a fool's holiday

Tie me in ribbons and put me away,  
know that I'll always be yours  
Bells will ring on a fool's holiday

Wrap me up like a present and put me away,  
and when it gets cold I'll be yours  
Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday  
I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,  
decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so  
Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend  
with me

Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend  
with me on a fool's holiday


	14. Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano

**Alright! Here's a request from some random guest on tumblr! The song is Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano the ship is Corney. Enjoy! :D**

A five year old Laney Penn was in the PeaceVille Main Park as she ran round and played with a toy ball her mother has got her for her fifth birthday. She was laughing, having fun, throwing the toy ball up in the air and catching it with ease... Which was tough for her to do in a yellow, green and black dress. Her short red hair flippy around as she ran. She had a lot of fun till she ran into the town bullies, The Newmans. They kinda didn't like Laney thanks to her being able to stick up for other kids and stopping them before they did something bad. "Hey Penn. Nice ball, mind if we play with it?" One of the twin girls took the ball out of the young red head's head and held it above her head. "Can you please give that back? My mom would get upset if I didn't have it." The four kids in front of her laughed. "Sure, you can have it back. After you catch it!" The girl holding Laney's ball threw it to the boy of the group who then threw it to the leader, laughing as Laney tried grabbed the ball. Right then, there was a voice that the young girl didn't reconise. "Hey! That's not nice!" Laney looked over to see a boy with blue hair, a orange beanie on top, a black and white baseball t-shirt, orange shorts, and blue converes. "Oh man! That's the pink devil's brother! Let's bonce!" The Newmans ran off as Laney grabbed her ball. "Are you okay?" The boy had sorry eyes thinking she was hurt. "I'm ok. Thanks for the help! I'm Laney!" Laney smiled brightly as the boy shook her hand. "I'm Corey. Nice to meet you!"

I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

It's been a while since me and my best friend Laney met. We're both now 13 and are both a member of Grojband. Our band that were I play guitar and sing, and Laney plays bass, we also have two of our other friends that we met in fifth grade named Kin and Kon in as well. Kin plays keyboard and Kon plays drums. Right now i'm trying to write some lyrics... but, I'm failing miserably. "Alright hows this, Rock and roll drama queen, huh." Right then Laney cutted in. "Walking into the scene, Making boys have hearts in their eyes, They don't see through her beautiful disguise. But, I can easily." Me, Kin, and Kon gave her shocked looks. "What? Did I mess up for something?" We shook our heads no. "Then what's up with you three?" I ran next to her. "I didn't know you sang or wrote. That's AWESOME!" I noticed Laney smile brightly like she did on the first day we met. "Glad You like my writing Core. Maybe I'll write for band as you sing." I nodded. "Awesome planing Lanes!" I hugged her and I noticed my heart started to flutter again. This has been happening for a year now and I don't get why though. I drop Laney back on to the couch lightly. This is going to be an epic gig!

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's been two years since Lanes started writing for the band and the band got a lot of more fans and now has a band site. Me and band mates were celebrating our now accomplishment. Laney did change a little sense then though. She now has that hour glass shape that most girls at fifth teen has, she got taller as well, but, she's still the shortest member of the band. Kin and Kon were now running around screaming at the top of their lungs, 'Celebrate! Celebrate!' on the stage. I heard Laney laughing on the couch. I looked over to see she was leaning on the couch with her lyric book open and writing something down as she laughed at the twin's dorkyness. "Hey Lanes. What you writing?" I looked over her shoulder and noticed that she was drawing and i seen a C+L on it. "Nothing really Core." She closed her book as fast as she could. I blushed lightly at thought of the C meaning Corey. Maybe, just maybe, I'll ask her out one day.

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

We're are now six teen years old and we just played a major gig for Mayor 're now walking through the park, looking for some more gigs as Lanes wrote more songs. I was trying my best to stay by Laney's side as we walked but all I could do was stare at her green eyes as my soon to be ex-girlfriend was trying to pull me away from my best friend's side. "Dakota, can you quit it?" Dakota was the complete opposite from Laney. Blonde, blue eyed, dumb, and was only my girlfriend because Kin wanted me to date her so he'll get closer to Dakota's best friend Haley. "Your my boyfriend, why can't I hold your arm?" I seen Laney got sad at the word 'boyfriend' in the sentence. "Because, you're pulling me away from my best friend." I noticed Laney smiled at that. "_That girl_ is your best friend? Ha!" I got ticked at this. "That's it! I'm tired of this! Sorry Kin, but Dakota, I _was _only dating you because Kin needed me to help him get closer to his crush, and as one of his friends, I push the girl I loved out of my mind to help him out. But, You just crossed the line with making fun of her. We're threw." Kin, Kon, and Laney were all shocked as I walked off. "Core! Wait up!"

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm falling' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

I looked behind me as I seen running after me. "D-Did you mean what you said back their?" I blushed lightly, knowing what she was talking about. "Y-Yeah." She smiled brightly, just like the first day we met, brightening up my heart like it always did. She walked closer to me and gave me her lyric book. "L-Look at page eight teen." I looked down to the red and black book that I got her when we were four teen and opened it to the page. Right there in big light green and blue letters was C+L, right under neath was the words 'Could It Be I'm Falling For You Core?" I smiled and looked at my best friend and noticed she was looking down like I was going to reject her feelings.

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

I walked right up to her and wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted her head with my free hand. I smiled while looking down at her. I then leaned closer to her and kissed her with my eyes shut. She then wrapped her arms around my neck as I dropped my hand off her chin. It was the best moment in my life. "It's true. That I am falling for you too Lanes." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "That could make an awesome song Core."

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

**Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy your freedom from school! **


	15. Superman by Joe Brooks

**Hello my loyal readers! Sorry this is late and I got to say sorry to Hatsune Miku321, I couldn't come up with anything with the song she gave me. I FAILED YOU! D: Either way either how, here's Superman by Joe Brooks and the ship is Larrie, request from AwesomeSkater79. Enjoy and again i'm sorry Hatsune!**

I looked over to my best friend as she played her guitar with ease. Why does this have to be so frustrating! She's my best friend sense I was just a little kid and I can't even talk to her straight. It's annoying but, it's, nice to know my first love is actually with a girl I know and not with some random chick down the road. I just don't know why I fell in love with my best friend, is it because her baby blue eyes make me lost, is it how she walks? It can even be because of her damn curves! I just don't know! But, no matter what I do, I blow my lines, everything she does, makes me feel so small, heck, she can bring superman to his knees! I GOTTA tell her how I feel before I turn into one of those love sick boys chasing a girl that'll never may get. "Alright girls! Awesome job today! I _know _we'll kick garbage band to the curve tomorrow. Just get a good rest sleep... Konnie, Kim I'm looking at you about that." I smiled as the three girls started to chatter. I packed up my bass in it's case and swung it over my shoulder as I grabbed my skateboard and helmet. "See ya tomorrow!" I smiled as I heard Carrie call back. "See ya tomorrow Lens! Remember, 2:30 PM tomorrow is the battle of the bands! We meet up at 11:00!" I nodded as I put my board on the ground and raced home. When I stopped at the red and green color house that I called my home, I ran up to my room after I entered and shut my door. I sat at a computer stand that had used paper all over it. This was my writing table, I wrote just in case Carrie could come up with anything, which almost never happens. I grabbed out a red book and flipped open to a clean page as I started writing. I had writing gushing though my veins, and I knew that whatever I was coming up with, had to do with Carrie. **"Ho la da da da, There are no words,To paint a picture of you, girl. Your eyes and those curves, It's like you're from some other world. You walk my way, Oh, God, it's so frustrating. So why do I disappear, When you come near? It makes me feel so small. Why do I blow my lines, Most every time, Like I've got no chance at all?" **I sang as I wrote down my first verse. It sounded pretty good, maybe I should play this for Care later to see what she thinks. **"If I could be your superman, I'd fly you to the stars, And back again. 'Cause every time you touch my hand, And you feel my powers, running through your veins. But I can only write this song, And tell you, That I'm not that strong. 'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am." **I nodded along to the lyrics as I sang. **"No it ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel. But each time that I try, It gets a little more unreal. You say my name, Oh, God, I can't stop shaking. So why do I disappear, When you come near? It makes me feel so small. If I could read your mind, Girl, would I find, Any trace of me at all? ****If I could be your superman, ****I'd fly you to the stars, ****And back again. ****'Cause every time you touch my hand, ****You feel my powers, running through your veins. ****Well I can only write this song, ****And tell you that I'm not that strong. ****'Cause I'm no superman, ****I hope you like me as I-I am, La la" **Awesome! This is actually coming along very nicely. **"If I could be your superman, I'd fly you to the stars, And back again. 'Cause every time you touch my hand, You feel my powers, running through your veins. Well I can only write this song, And tell you that I'm not that strong. 'Cause I'm no superman-an-an, I hope you like me as I am." **I smiled at the end. "Hey Lens." I about jumped at that. I looked over to see it was Care. "Oh, hey Care. What's up?" She walked up to me. "Who did you write that for?" I lightly blushed. She heard me? "How long were you here and-?" She covered my mouth, "I've been here since I guess the first verse and you forgot your bass strap at practice." She handed me the red and black strap. "Thanks." She smiled showing off her perfect white teeth. "No problem, but you didn't answer my question Lens." I looked at her. "What question?" She giggled. "Who's the luck girl you wrote that about Lens?" I blushed again, but it was worst then before. "O-oh y-y-yeah, t-that question, W-Well, i-it's, it's about you." I rubbed my arm as I prepared my self for a rejection speech but, instead, she smiled, pulled me making me stand up, and hugged me. "Never knew you felt the same way Lens." I just stood there frozen in what happened to be the best moment of my life. Dang, maybe the reason why I love her, is because she's the only one to make me feel this way.


	16. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

**This is a request from 1AvrilLavigne the song is Girlfriend by Arvil Lavigne and the ship is Corney. Enjoy everyone!**

I walked down to the garage with my bass strapped to my back. Today felt like a regular day but, I know for sure today is going to be horrible. I can easily feel it but, I didn't know what's going to happen.. Will Kin or Kon get hurt? Will Corey hurt his voice? Will one of Kin's inventions got wrong?... Again. Eh, nothing bad is going to happen, at least, that what I though. After I entered the garage I seen Corey having his arm over a blonde haired girl. "Wait, so how long you two have been dating?" I almost fainted at those words. D-D-Dating? "Three weeks." This really hurt me.. and had me over whelmed with anger. I ran right out of the garage and slammed the garage door behind me. All I could hear was the saying of my name as I ran. Tears walled up in my eyes as I ran. "Who ever this girl is. I don't care anymore if she even have a name, I'm not giving up on Corey." Right then I got a call from Kin. "Ello?" "Hey Lanes." "Corey only calls me that Kin." "Oh yeah? Then why is he calling this chick here Red when her real name is Nikki?" This hurt way worst then finding out he has a girlfriend. "W-What? B-But-" "You and Corey are the only ones you know that has nicknames for each other? This is why I called. Me and Kon don't really like to see one of you happy and the other in pain." I knew exactly where this is going. "What's your plan Kin?" I heard him chuckle with Kon on the other line. "You know me so well. You can write songs can't you?" I hesitated at this. "What?! How did you-?" "I got my ways Laney. Now start writing when you get home. I've got a plan that might just work." I sighed at this. "You sound just like Corey right now... You better be right about this Kin." I heard him laugh. "When did I ever fail you?" "Many of times, I got to go start writing. A song doesn't just pop out of no where you know." I hung up after he said bye and I then started running to my house. After I entered my house I walked up to my room and sat at my lyric stand. Time to write.

After I wrote the song yesterday Kin and Kon called me and told me to meet them at a dinner in the middle of town. "Hey Laney! Did you finish your song?" I nodded at the two as I handed them they're music sheets and the lyrics. "Wow Laney. This is actually pretty good. We'll have to plank out the swearies though." I nodded. "Thanks, it's perfectly fine with out the swears... Sorry about that by the way that what happens when you get me ticked off when I'm writing." Kin looked into the window. "Perfect timing. They've arrived, after they ordered we get on the stage." I started freaking out. "What?! I can't sing in front of those people!" Kin laughed at this. "Just imagine your just singing to Corey and Nikki. Everything will be fine." "Guys! Lets go! It's our shot!" Me and Kin nodded at Kon as we walked in through the back and walked onto the stage. A blue guitar, Kin's keyboard, and Kon's drums waiting. I set the mic to my height as I noticed Corey and Nikki noticed we were here. "Um, Hello. My name is Laney and these are my friends Kin on keyboard and Kon on drums and this is a original song I wrote for my best friend Corey and his girlfriend Nikki. Enjoy." I began playing the blue guitar in my hands as Kin and Kon joined in.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother f****n' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...

The whole dinner started cheering after the song. "Thanks. I hope you and Nikki liked the song Core." After that me and the twins left the dinner. "Who's guitar is this anyway?" The twins started laughing as I held the guitar in front of me. "It's yours now, we found it at the music shop, he just wanted to get rid of it." I smiled at the two. "Thanks for doing this guys." They looked right past me though. "Guys?" I then noticed what they most likely were looking at. "He's right behind me isn't he?" They nodded. I turned around to see Corey with a shocked but randomly happy expression. "You could of just told me you didn't like Nikki Lanes. I would of dumped her if my best friend didn't like her." We all face plammed. "But, when I listened to the lyrics I noticed it." We all looked at him weirdly. "You like me back don't you?" He smiled at the end allowing his blue eyes to shine. "Yes I do like you but- wait did you just say I like you back?" He nodded. "Yeah, I always liked you Lanes, I just dated Nikki cause I thought you didn't like me back." I smiled.

"Good endings, always happen when we help out right bro?" Kon nodded at me. "Help, another happy ending thanks to us."


	17. Good Girl by Carrie Underwood

**First of all to Guest. That's an awesome idea! Do you got a song in mind to go along with it? Also to Snuggleslovesme calm down dude. I'll get to your request soon. I've been backing out of a few so I got to do those first. And lastly to WolvesRock13 thanks for the kind words on both my stories! I really appreciate it! :D Now for the request, the song is Good Girl by Carrie Underwood ship is Larrie or Lenny x Carrie and it's requested by MusicLover74. Don't know who you are thanks to it being on tumblr but thanks for the request and here you are! Enjoy!**

I walked down the street to see that one of the bad boys that the twins were warning me about was leaning against the wall of the arcade entrance looking right at me. I knew the guy was trouble because all the girls around school kept talking about what he did to Corey Riffin last week during gym class. I hate Riffin as much at the next girl but, I feel bad when a fellow guitarist breaks their hand and can perform. I can't remember if the guys name was Lenny or Larry though. Every one tells me he's no good and that if you mess up on his name he'll beat you to a mess. But, when I looked back at Lenny/Larry, he was petting a stray dog with a clear smile on his face. Maybe he's missed understood, because there's no way no how a guy with his rep, would do that to a stray animal.

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

It's been a week since the Lenny/Larry incident. I didn't tell Kim or Konnie about it yet either. Maybe that's a part of him that he doesn't want anyone to see. You'll never know. As I was thinking to my self I bumped in to someone making me fall onto the cold concert. "Hey!" I felt my self shiver. I knew who this was and I did not want to open my eyes and see the anger he was about to put in me. "Are you okay?" Wait, what? I opened my eyes to see Lenny/Larry out stretching his hand to me. "Come on. I don't bite." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I noticed the smile that was on his lips. "I'm Lenny. Nice to meet you. Sorry for walking into you. I was playing on my phone." I smiled back at him. "It's not problem. I'm Carrie Beff by the way. Your last name please?" "Nepp." Now I got why everyone was scared of him, he's Jason's younger brother.

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

Jason Nepp was the meanest guy in town. He would be the meanest in all of town but after Trina decided that she was going to steal all the money her brother made from a concert for her own needs, she kinda won that match. His brother's reputation must of followed him. "I don't get why people are so afraid of me. You're on of the only my be three people that ever talked to me with out suturing." I nodded. "Maybe it's the leather jacket and the cheap colon or that you brother is the second in line to the devil her self here." He started laughing. "Maybe your right." He smiled sweetly at the end. Why are so many people scared of him with he smiles like that?

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

After my talk with Lenny I started my way walking home. It seems he loves animals,music, playing his bass, and his sister. But he hates Riffin, his brother's rep following him, Trina, and anyone that makes fun of his family. I still don't know why he's treated like a monster. "Psst! Carrie!" "Huh? Who said my name?" A shadowy figure appeared. "Leave Lenny Nepp alone! He's no good for you! He's low!" I huffed at this. "I might have just met Lenny a week ago but, I know him better then that. I know he's good now leave me alone." I started running to my house. Dang that was way to creepy for my taste.

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

I decided once I see Lenny again I was going to tell him what happened last night. I seen him where he was yesterday, leaning against the arcade wall smiling sweetly to the stray next to him. "Hey Lenny." He smiled at me. "Hey Carrie. How are you?" I sighed. "Creeped out." He crocked his eyebrow at me. "What do you mean by that?" I sighed again and leaned against the wall with him. "I was walking home last night and some one tried telling me that I should leave you alone and that your low and everything." He frowned. "I get where this going to now. Every time i meet someone I can actually relate with this happens. I get it you believed it and that you don't want to talk to me anymore." I put my hand on his shoulder making him look at me. "I said it _tried _to tell me that. I didn't believe it one bit." I smiled at the end when I noticed he was blushing lightly.

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

It's been a good year since that all happened. I told Kim and Konnie about everything. I still talk to Lenny. Finding out later that the shadow person was just his little sister trying to protect her big brother from someone that would just hurt him in the end. I get along with his sister well now and we agreed that if I don't hurt him, she'll stop with the creepy shadow thing. But right now all I can focus on is the red haired boy in front of me laughing. I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster when he smiled. I think I'm falling for him. I don't know really. Maybe just maybe I am. "Hey you got something on your cheek." I touched my right cheek with my sleeve. "Wrong side." I went to the other cheek. "Left. No my left." He sighed. "Here let me get it." When he brushed my cheek with his thumb I felt something. I don't know what I just, felt like a spark.

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

The next day me and Lenny where talking again by the arcade laughing normally when our eyes locked. All I could notice was his sea green eyes. I felt like they were pulling me in. I didn't understand it till I noticed it... We kissed. I never kissed anyone before so I didn't know if sparks meant good or bad. But, it felt good. That's all I can say. We then broke apart and we both smiled and blushed at the same time.

Oh, he's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

I walked down the block with Lenny as we had our normal funny talks this time we had our hands intertwined. Everyone started to talk to Lenny more and he changed his old bad boy look to a simple green and black striped t-shirt with yellow sleeves, red jeans, and combat boots. After I told Kim and Konnie, other kids at school started telling me that I was blind, that I should open up my eyes and see that he's no good for me.

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

But I did open up my eyes, I wasn't blind, I just knew from the beginning that he was always a good guy but, only a few knew that. Um, maybe Carrie Underwood was wrong on her song Good Girl. Sometimes when you see a good guy, they are a good guy. Not a bad boy hiding him self from you. But, either way either how, you can't stop your self from falling for them.

**First of all to Guest. That's an awesome idea! Do you got a song in mind to go along with it? Also to Snuggleslovesme calm down dude. I'll get to your request soon. I've been backing out of a few so I got to do those first. And lastly to WolvesRock13 thanks for the kind words on both my stories! I really appreciate it! :D Now for the request, the song is Good Girl by Carrie Underwood ship is Larrie or Lenny x Carrie and it's requested by MusicLover74. Don't know who you are thanks to it being on tumblr but thanks for the request and there you are! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	18. Better Together by Ross Lynch

**Alright, I want to thanks StoriesOfANobody and WolvesRock13 for the reviews. You two rock! Alright so the song is Better Together by Ross Lynch requested by R5Lover90. Perfect name by the way. XD Anyway the ship is Corney. Enjoy!**

Uh-who-o-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o-o,  
sometimes I get in my own way,  
I need someone to say, hey,  
what are you thinking,  
your words there always just in time  
just like a perfect rhyme,  
like your not even trying,  
like pieces of a puzzle,  
without each other,  
we're in trouble, trouble

I came in to the garage excited for me and the bands next gig at a battle of the bands festival. "Hey guys! Ready to rock the festival?" I asked a little bit too excitedly. "Hey Core?" I turned my head to Lanes. "What are you thinking about yelling so loud?" "Huh?" I gave Lanes a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" She sighed. "Your going to mess up your voice if you talk to loud. We don't want a redo of what happened with the helmet? We don't want to lose another crowd." I nodded knowing she was right. "Thanks Lanes." She smiled at me. "No problem Core."

Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,  
Remind me when I'm losing touch,  
When I'm a little much,  
Pull, me back to reality,  
You, Keep my feet on the ground,  
Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating

Me and the gang were now dressed up in vegan clothing. "Huh Core?" I turned to see Lanes standing there. "Yeah Lanes?" She sighed. "Do you think this is a little to much? I mean look at Kin and Kon. They both hate the touch of these." I laughed and rubbed the back of my head looking at the two. One was scratching him self as well as trying to keep his pants up as the other was about to turn as blue as my hair. "Sorry Lanes. I got carried away with the vegetarian stuff. Thanks for bringing me back to reality on that." She smiled once again. "No big deal Core. Now, lets get everyone out of these before Kon faints." I chuckled lightly at this as I began to ask my self what would I do if Laney wasn't my best friend. I watched as she Kin and Kon their old clothes just to see Kon run back out in nothing. Maybe stuck in my own thoughts instead of anything else.

Like pieces of a puzzle,  
without each other,  
we're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay,  
By you side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
Hey there's no other way,  
We'll make it through whatever  
cause we're better together

I watched as Corey failed at lyrics again. Maybe he'll gain the ability later. Why do I keep rhyming?! This is a bad timing! Dang it! I smiled as I noticed Corey excited expression. This is why I always thought of us as puzzle pieces. I keep him down to earth and he helps me push my self. With out each other we'll be in trouble. Oh come on! Oh whatever. I just always thought sense me and Core met that we were better together. I just wonder how he'll take that I'm going away for the first month of summer.

like the waves need the  
sand to crash on,  
like the sun needs a world to shine on,  
your the bright side of everyday,  
me without you just isn't the same,  
it's not the same,  
better, oh better,  
oh better together

Today was Laney's first whole day way from the band and home. Sigh. Everything isn't the same with out Lanes. I might have never told anyone this but she was my bright side. We were always together like a two faced card. But we are better together then sprat. Like waves crashing on the sand and Sun shining on the world. We were always better together. I wish that she stayed by my side instead of going to New York for a month.

hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,  
cause we're better together,  
hey I will always stay by your side forever,  
cause we're better together,  
hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,  
cause we're better together,  
uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh

**Sorry if this sounded weird... It was a request and I kinda act like a butler when it comes to request! :D If you guys want the first note got to the top and read the bold letters! Stay musical everyone!**


	19. Original Song One Shot

**Alright! This is my first original song one shot! I'm so proud of my self right now. XD I also want to say that I do regular one shots too if you guys want me to. The ship is Larrie with a anti-Corey x Carrie. Sorry to the people that ship that. The request is from, Guest! Enjoy everyone! **

I sat across from my boyfriend/enemy but, I could hear from his mouth was blah blah blah. I don't know why I agreed to date Corey in the first place. He's annoying, ignorant, stupid, and all he ever talks about is gigs and his band. This could be time I should be spending with the girls and Lens. *Mental Sigh* When will this guy shut up?! "Corey." He stopped talking. "What's wrong Carrie? You never really call me by my real name." I looked at him seriously. "I think we should break up." I looked at me shocked. "W-What are you s-saying Carrie?" I sighed out loud this time. "Your ignorant,annoying,won't shut up, and all you ever talk about is your band and gigs you played... I'm sick of it Corey!" Good thing we were at his house instead of a restaurant or something. "See you, I hope, never." I said as I walked out of his house with putting my jacket on and a built up of a tear in my eye. Not because I cared for him anymore, just that I wasted the title of my first boyfriend to an idiot. I walked to my house to hear a playing of a drum set, back up of a keyboard, and the plucking of a bass. I sneaked over and sat by my closed garage door to hear something I was surprised to hear, a boy that sounded familiar singing. "**_Break, is the word I need to use. I need to tell you. I know you don't like this. But, you never got the clue. The truth. That I need you._**" Then right then there was a instrument break. **"****_Heart break, is what I felt. When I found out, you where taken awa-y ay. Please don't break my heart anymore. I can't take it. Knowing your with him, doesn't help that fact the I need you more. But, I won't be able to tell you that tiiiillll." _**There was a sudden break then start in the music.** "****_You know that I miss the way we use to be. I miss the way we talked. But I lost that ago." "Ooh, I can't take the fact, I can't take the fact. Someone has my love and she doesn't even know that._****"** There was a other instrument break.**_"Here it goes. I'm letting the world know. He-y there baby, I missed you crazy, how was it with another man? If he ever hurts you, you know I'll beat him black and blue for you. Your my world. But, I still can't take the fact, take the fact!"_**There was another break and start. _**"Someone else has my love and she doesn't know that!" **_Right then the music stopped. **(A/N: This is one of the only times I ever wrote lyrics so tell me if I sucked or not. I need to know if I should stick to song lyrics that already been written if needed or write my own.) **"Thanks for helping me with the music girls." I then noticed the voice completely now. It was my best friend Lenny. "No problem Lens. We hate the fact that Carrie is dating Corey too but, we didn't know that you actually liked her that way." I felt a light blush end up on my cheeks. "Y-Yeah. I have for a while." I noticed he stuttered. I might have never admitted it to anyone, but I always kinda liked Lenny that way too. "Well, I better be going before she comes home with Corey. I don't really want to see them together." I then heard a opening of a case. "But, they're boyfriend and girlfriend," Kim started. "They'll be together almost all the time." I heard Lenny growl. "Don't remind me. Like I said in the song. If he ever hurts her in any form. I'll beat him black and blue. I know she doesn't feel the same..." I then pulled my knees into my chest, not knowing that I was hurting my best friend and crush. "But, it doesn't mean I can stop loving her. No matter how much it hurts. I'll always will." The girls awed as my face heated up making me feel like I had a deep red blush. That's when I heard the garage door open and shut. Lenny was about to walk past me as began to do a double take. "Wait, Carrie? What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Corey." I already knew how much it hurt him to say that. "Not really. I broke it off with him not long ago." I still had my knees hugged to my chest so it was kinda mumbled.I noticed the mixed emotions in his eyes. "I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it though." HE then gave me a confused look. "Huh?" I giggled at him making me notice the light blush on his cheeks. "He would only talk about gigs he played and his band. It got too annoying too quick." I heard him chuckle at the last part making my face heat up. He then sat down next to me. "Um, Care?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Yeah Lens?" I noticed he was blushing deeply. "I kinda wrote a song for you." I smiled at this. "I know. I heard it." His already deep red blush was even deeper now. "O-Okay. What did you think of i-it." I let go of my knees allowing them to lay straight as I leaned over and kissed Lens on the cheek. I smiled when I seen him blush deeper. "I feel the same way Lens."

**Note is on the top of the chapter. Thanks for reading and stay musical!**


End file.
